your insides crying, save me now
by paradises
Summary: are you ready to become u n w o u n d; come, /dance\ with the ( (devil); f a l l with me — like we !always! do / freeverse


**a/n: **This is just this freeverse drabble that came to mind when I was playing a song in orchestra today, and listening to devastation for about the thousandth time; please review and I hope that you like it, :) Also, please check out my new Clique story, **all the pretty horses! Also, please vote on the Coppertone Wars' poll for the back to school contest as soon as possible, as voting is closing at the end of the week; thanks, :)**

**your insides crying, save me now**

.

and it all starts when her mother passes away;

if you aren't aware of her mother's name — merri lee marvil, rest in peace, then something's gone wrong with your life but dylan's changes;

she's always been the child that nobody's really cared for but there are willowy sisters in the background, and there's just her trying to fit in and be the perfect child, the perfect younger sister with the smaller belly and the foods that disappear, instead of going straight up to their thighs and all she ever wanted was to be perfect; to be the best at everything and she really did try, she still tries even right now when all motivation is gone.

the world changes soon after, in a quite literal way

= because darling, you're all alone + helpless [ _n_ **a** i** v **_e_ ]

but you're just a little child, aren't you, darling? and you don't deserve to go through something like this but the relatives take in ( (them) )

{ jamie & ryan }but not dyls

(and it's not coming back; not anytime soon)

let's stop with the **games;**

!what! _more _could you want?

[ a family, a home, somebody who gives a damn ]

so she says, _nothing, mr. so and so and the names get lost soon enough_

but then again, nobody's bothered to &remember& /hers/

but they're just little children

can you hear the v | o | i | c | e | s /calling/ from the /beneath; the unquiet dead

/

are you ready to be u ; n;w ; o;u ; n;d

because YOU ARE THE TENTH CHILD; and you're going to do it sooner or later

and it's just a matter of turning _thirteen;_

before you start to have to **runrunrun **and you can't stop when they're on your footsteps

even when they've captured you and a*l*l h-o-p-e is lost; keep holding on

[ b u t ] you're _not _( (going) ) to make it /through, are you?

(for b/e/t/t/e/r or for w.o.r.s.e idoidoido).

/

rose /pet/ - als

& a burst of ( ( light ) ) that !blinded! every angel

hold on tight

('cause darling, the ride's about to get bumpy -

and you're going to fall down , )

& d^a^n^c^e ; let your hair down, (devil * inside)

'cause the fairy godmother is here to | play | ( ( mess with your life );

but you frankly couldn't care less, and that's a mistake; that you better not make again, you idiot

because since you were five, five, five _ you've wanted to be a `princess` with a happily ever after but darling;

remember what happens in *reality*;

(you'll forget this, and soon enough, everything else;

/

standing with a white { dress } and shoes white; hair black /china dolls BREAK\ falling down the back of a &devil&

'cause you walk like an a.n.g.e.l.; #look# like an ( - angel - )

talk + like an angel _

but you're the *devil* in &disguise&

_"oh my my"_

_oh my my_

**l hello darling l**

go sit in the ,corner,

all a-l-o-n-e ~like you~ a/l/w/a/y/s/ 'are'

l^e^t^ looo se and feel yourself become bro ken underneath the moonlight; dancechantscream

sweaty bodies entangleunderneath the b&r&i&g&h&t ( lights - ( the loud sounds) )

don't be blinded { it's midnight }

and we all know_ what_ happens then

/

so you better runrunrun and they're c*h*asing !you! faster than the brightbright lights

( ( who let the dogs o~u~t ) -

and there's no time; to stay, and pass the d / a / y away

do you want to be c;a;u;g;h;t; but lift up that -mask- and show your !true! *self*

but you remember what your fairy godmother (just a cook named mandy)

told you to do e;l;l;a

and then they tell you to *stop* and you can't r^u^n away

and they lift your face and you break the c,u,r,s,e,

because "no"

/

( darling you were never brought up to be a princess;

you were never a true lady )

what more could you want; perhaps a family, not -

sisters who tell that /you/ ?eat? more than !giants!

mummy darling ( who's /dead} who treats you +like+ a &servant&

father {**un **/ _known_ } who's plainly only about $$$ (which you don't even have)

but then he comes along;

and he's a prince, a true prince, the person to complete your fairytale

but what do you say?

"no"

/

you're not completely sure how you are anymore -

* * *

**but now  
**keep pushing forward; but you're all alone

step inside this [ box } and watch the *girl*

~disappear~ into :nothingness: into ;thin; l air l

you can feel the notes trembling beneath your skin;

(darling, don't make a sound -

because then they'll take you away)

and then you can hear your own breath, see your own breath, and all you can think about is whether this will be your;

L / A / S / T

_hold on _**to this **l~u~l~l~a~b~y though it's /broken/ and /bent/

and you just can'tcan'tcan't learn to live once you're dead

but if you say a single thing now you're going to oo expose oo every single last person but it's for the .good. or the .bad. and who's the villain n^o^w?keep breathing / don't make a sound / breathe / silence & _d_**ea**_th _will fall

and she's been avoiding it, but it had to come;

_game over._


End file.
